Conventional round balers receive crop material and form the crop material into compacted bales in a bale chamber. There are generally three major cycles in the operation of a round baler: a bale-forming cycle, a bale-wrapping cycle, and a bale-ejecting cycle. The bale chamber is typically run at a constant rotational speed throughout its bale-forming and bale-wrapping cycles.